מסע אל האי המסתורי
thumb|ימין| מסע אל האי המסתורי (באנגלית: Journey 2: The Mysterious Island) הוא סרט קולנוע אמריקאי מסוג הרפתקאות ומדע בדיוני שיצא ב-10 בפברואר 2012 בארצות הברית (ב-10 בינואר 2012 באוסטרליה) בבימויו של בראד פייטון ובכיכובם של דוויין ג'ונסון, ג'וש האצ'רסון ומייקל קיין. זהו סרט המשך לסרט מ-2008, [לבטן האדמה (סרט, 2018). עלילה thumb|right|335 px|Journey 2: The Mysterious Island is released in cinemas on February 3rd 2012 In this follow-up to the 2008 worldwide hit "Journey to the Center of the Earth," the new 3D family adventure "Journey 2: The Mysterious Island" begins when young Sean Anderson (Josh Hutcherson, reprising his role from the first film) receives a coded distress signal from a mysterious island where no island should exist. It's a place of strange life forms, mountains of gold, deadly volcanoes, and more than one astonishing secret. Unable to stop him from going, Sean's new stepfather, Hank (Dwayne Johnson), joins the quest. Together with a helicopter pilot (Luis Guzman) and his beautiful, strong-willed daughter (Vanessa Hudgens), they set out to find the island, rescue its lone inhabitant and escape before seismic shockwaves force the island under the sea and bury its treasures forever. "Journey 2: The Mysterious Island," is directed by Brad Peyton ("Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore"). It also stars Michael Caine as Sean's grandfather, Alexander Anderson, and Kristin Davis as Sean's mom, Liz Anderson. The film is produced by Beau Flynn & Tripp Vinson, and Charlotte Huggins from a screenplay by Brian Gunn & Mark Gunn, screen story by Richard Outten. Serving as executive producers are Michael Bostick, Evan Turner, Marcus Viscidi, Richard Brener, Samuel J. Brown and Michael Disco. David Tattersall ("Gulliver's Travels") is the director of photography; Bill Boes ("Fantastic Four"), the production designer; Denise Wingate ("Wedding Crashers"), the costume designer; and Academy Award© nominee Boyd Shermis ("Poseidon"), the visual effects supervisor "Journey 2: The Mysterious Island" is a New Line Cinema presentation, a Walden Media and Contrafilm production and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. לאחר כמה שנים מעלילת הסרט הקודם שון נראה בוגר יותר ונראה בתחילת הסרט נמלט משוטרים על אופנוע. הוא נופל לתוך בריכה פרטית ונתפס בידי השוטרים אך אביו המאמץ, האנק, משחרר אותו. מתברר שהוא נכנס ללא אישור למרכז קליטת לוויינים והוא מרותק לביתו. האנק עולה לדבר איתו ומגלה שהוא קיבל אות קודי ממשיהו שלדעת שון הוא סבו אלכסנדר, אביו של אביו של שון מקס, אשר נעלם לפני שנתיים. שון לוקח את הצופן שגילה ובעזרת האנק מגלה שהצפנים לקוחים משלושה ספרי מדע בדיוני: אי המטמון, מסעי גוליבר ואי התעלומות של ז'ול ורן. בשלושת הספרים מצויים מפות וחיבור המפות יוצר אי מאוחד בעל נקודות ציון, הנמצא לא הרחק מפלאו. שון מחליט לטס לשם אך האנק מורה לו שייתן לו לטפל בזה והוא נאלץ להסכים. האנק משכנע את אשתו אליזבת לתת לשניהם לנסוע כדי להוכיח לשון שהוא טועה בקיום האי. הם נוסעים יחד ומגיעים לנמל בפלאו שם שון מבקש מדייגים להסיע אותו לאי. תייר בשם גבאטו מסכים להסיע אותם במסוקו האישי תמורת 1,000 דולר. לגבאטו ישנה בת בשם קאילני והיא נוסעת יחד איתם. ואולם המסוק מתרסק בעת טורנדו מעל האוקיינוס השקט וכולם נופלים לאי מסתורי שמתברר כאי שהם חיפשו. הם מגלים עליו פילים ננסיים ופרפרים גדולים ובעודם מהלכים באי הם מגלים ערימת סלעים שמתבררות כביצי לטאה ענקית טורפת הדומה לחרדון הצווארון. הלטאה מבחינה בהם ורודפת אחריהם וכמעט טורפת אותם כשמלמעלה מוטחים בה חבילת גזעים והאי מתמוטטת. אלכסנדר סביו של שון מתגלה כמצילם ומזמין אותם לביתו במרכז האי. הוא חסר מכשירי קליטה כך שאין להם דרך יציאה בטוחה. למחרת הם מבקרים באי באזור של אטלנטיס העיר האבודה, אך מגלים שהאוקיינוס מתחיל להציף אותו. הכלי היחיד שיכול להציל אותם הוא הנאוטילוס של קפטן נמו. לאחר שקאילני יורדת לתוך מערה ובה שלדו של קפטן נמו והיומן האישי שלו. היא מביאה חזרה את היומן ושם כתוב שהצוללת נמצאת בצפון האי. הם מתקדמים לשם בעזרת דבורים ענקיות אך מותקפים בדרך בידי שרקרקי ענק. לבסוף הם מצליחים להיפטר מהם ושון מציל את קאילני מנפילה אך נופל מדבורה ושור את רגלו. הם מחליטים לנוח בצילו של עץ בעוד האנק שר להם את What a Wonderful World. בבוקר הם מגלים שהמים כמעט הגיעו אליהם והם צריכים למהר להגיע לצוללת, אלא שגבאטו התרחק לעבר הר געש מפיק זהב. בעוד בתו פונה לעזור לו בעזרת אלכסנדר, שון והאנק יורדים להביא את הנאוטילוס השקועה במים. הם צוללים לים ונמלטים מצלופח ענקי המסתובב סביב הצוללת. הם חומקים פנימה והאנק יורה על הצלופח צילצל גדול כדי שיפעיל את מנועי הצוללת. לאחר מכן הם משיטים אותה לעבר השלישייה שעל האי שמתפורר לתוך האוקיינוס. הם נופלים למים אך הצוללת מגיעה ואוספת אותם. האנק נותן לגבאטו לנווט את הספינה בעוד הוא יורה טיל על סלע שמתקרב לעברם ומפוצץ אותו בעוד קאילני מנשקת את שון. לאחר 6 חודשים גבאטו הוא מפעיל סיורים על הנאוטילוס, בעוד בתו קאילני נוסעת לארצות הברית כדי לחגוג את יום הולדתו של שון ולהפתעתו גם סביו מגיע איתם ומביא לו מתנה - את הספר מהארץ לירח, גם של ז'ול ורן, איתו תצא לדרך הרפתקאה חדשה. שחקנים * דוויין ג'ונסון - האנק פרסונס, אביו החורג של שון שעבד בחיל הים בתור אחראי על צפני חיבורים. * ג'וש האצ'רסון - שון אנדרסון. שון הוא האדם היחיד שהופיע גם בסרט הראשון. * מייקל קיין - אלכסנדר אנדרסון, סביו של שון ואביהם של מקס וטרוור (מהסרט הקודם) החוקר אזורים מסתוריים. * ונסה הדג'נס - קאילני לגואטן, בתו של גבאטו העוזרת לאביה בנסיעותיו. שון מתאהב בה והם מתיידדים במהלך הסרט. * לואיס גוזמן - גבאטו לגואטן, טייס המסוק המוביל את האנק ושון לאי אך נתקע איתם בו. * קריסטין דייוויס - אליזבת פרסונס, אמו של שון ואשתו של האנק. קישורים חיצוניים *האתר הרישמי *IMDB קטגוריה:סרטי מדע בדיוני אמריקאיים קטגוריה:סרטים לפי ספרי ז'ול ורן